Why can't I?
by MyTurnToTellTheStory
Summary: Lizzie and Gordo finally get together after Rome, but someone doesn't want them to
1. Chapter 1

-1Lizzie stood on the front lawn, waiting for Gordo. Her grounding was finally over! She waited on the hill of he house, hoping to see a bushy-haired friend she knew and loved. When she saw him running across the sidewalk, she ran up to him and knocked him over. "I missed you," he whispered into her ear. "I missed you, too." she replied. "Come on, let's go somewhere. You wanna walk to the Digital Bean?" she asked once they got up. He said, "But first, there is something I have to do," and he kissed her. Then, they both heard a door pound open, and Sam McGuire had arrived. "David, why are you kissing my daughter?" He almost yelled. "I can explain!" Lizzie said. "Come inside the house. I don't ever want to see that boy again!" Sam shouted, and slammed the door on poor ol' Gordo. He stood there, miserable for a half an hour, until he decided to walk home.

Back at the McGuire residence, Sam and Lizzie kept fighting. "Why won't you let me be with him? You never rejected our friendship!" Mr. McGuire replied, "Because he's Jewish. I can't have my daughter marrying a Jew!" She said, "I love him!" Lizzie ran up to her room and started crying.

She heard pebbles at her window. It was Gordo. _He was always the sweetest boy I know. _Gordo came inside her room, using the emergency ladder she had in case of a fire. "Lizzie, I know why our parents don't want us to go out. It is because of our religion. My Mom wants my children to follow my tradition, your dad wants your kids to follow yours. We have to figure something out!" And with that, they started to work on a plan.

**A/N: Please review! This id my first fanfic, so please, R&R! **


	2. Out of the blue

-1In the morning, Lizzie heard yelling. Two male voices could be heard from downstairs. She opened the door and crept downstairs. To her surprise, Matt and Mr. McGuire were fighting. "Why not? They should be together!" "Do you want to be the uncle of a Jew? Or a brother in law of one?" "Who cares? Its not like they're getting married! They deserve a chance!" "I know Lizzie better than you do. She will fall in love with him and they'll get married someday and have kids!" "If you really know Lizzie better than I do, than you'd know that she already loves him. It doesn't take a genius to figure that out. And she may marry him someday, but who cares! What's so wrong with having your grandchild be two religions, anyway?"

Lizzie P.O.V

Wow, I never knew Matt knew me so well. Not in a million years would I expect him to stand up for me like that! I just wish Gordo's plan to convince our parents to let us be together would have worked out. He had some major flaws (which wasn't like him at all). If only her parents and Gordo's could realize that ethnic background doesn't matter.

When something's pure  
How can people just say  
We're not meant to be  
And when something's true  
How can people just  
Keep me away from you

Suddenly I'm all alone  
Pushed away from nothing wrong  
Don't you have the guts to say  
How you feel about me

Out of the blue  
They said we couldn't be together  
I have to get over you  
We've been given no choice,  
We have no voice  
Out of the blue

Can't even call on the telephone  
Don't even know if you're at home  
But to control just how we feel  
Between you and I  
Not for one to steal

Suddenly I'm all alone  
Pushed away from nothing wrong  
Don't you have the guts to say  
How you feel about me

Out of the blue  
They said we couldn't be together  
I have to get over you  
We've been given no choice,  
We have no voice

Just wanna hear what you've got to say  
Are you feeling the same  
'Cause I'm not okay  
Thought when we met there was something more  
But the others said no - they shut the door

Out of the blue  
They said we couldn't be together  
I have to get over you  
We've been given no choice,  
We have no voice

Out of the blue  
We should have been together  
Don't wanna get over you  
When love makes a choice, it has a voice  
Out of the blue


	3. The end

-1The next day, Sam finally agreed to let Lizzie and Gordo be together. At school, though, they were having some trouble.

"Kate, hi, I didn't see you there." Lizzie said, hoping that Kate wouldn't treat her like a pumpkin like she said she would after the trip. "Whatever, losers," Kate said as she flipped her hair. "I guess Dork and Dorkarella finally got together. Have fun! Not." she walked away. "At least she congratulated us," Lizzie said happily. "You must really be in a good mood today," Gordo said. Miranda greeted them. "So, how was Rome?" she said as she hugged both Lizzie and Gordo. "It was awesome," Lizzie said, and then informed Miranda about the trip. "Wow, so you guys finally figured out how perfect you are for each other!" Lizzie just laughed at her best friend's comment. "Don't worry, you won't ever be the third wheel," Gordo said, as though reading her thoughts. "Good, 'cause I don't want to be." And with that, they walked to their next class, and The rest of High School was history.

**How did you guys like my story? Sorry it was kinda short, but I have a lot of homework and not enough time to write. Finito! Done! Please review! I might do a sequel if you do.**


End file.
